Backup Equestria
by BinaryCode101
Summary: On a normal day, Twilight is working to go to an alternate dimension. What happens when she succeeds, but she doesn't know how to get back? (potential high) T, first story.
1. The Beginning

First story, so please try to not completely demoralize me!

* * *

Backup Equestria

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been a long day, and Luna's moon was already up by the time Twilight Sparkle was done practicing a spell that could send ponies to alternate dimensions. She trotted slowly up the stairs imagining another dimension. But she was out like a light the moment she got onto the bed. Spike was sleeping soundly. All was supposed to be well. Supposed to. A lone figure was hovering near the window, and had spotted every single failed moment that Twilight had used trying to cast the spell. _She's not going to live in Equestria anymore. _The figure thought, before he teleported in and altered Twilight's notes. _I'll send her and her friends somewhere that they'll have to work together every step of the way to get out off. Maybe not in one piece even. _He teleported out, then, as he stalked away, laughter could be heard, clear as a bell yet insane.

Celestia's sun came up, and Twilight woke up sleepily to breakfast that Spike had prepared. Then she noticed Spike wasn't there. _Where did he go? _She thought, hoping he was around here. "Spike? Spiiike!" Her voice rang out through the empty library. No response. Twilight read her notes. She saw, in her handwriting, the correct magical formula. _But that's impossible! I tried and tried but I failed it every single time! How is this possible?_ Then, she heard a commotion outside of the library. She opened the door to find Spike running in.

"Close the door!" Spike frantically said.

"Why?" Twilight asked, only to have Rainbow Dash fly in and tackle Spike.

"Twilight! Help me hold this changeling down!" Twilight gasped. Spike was a changeling? But…Fluttershy came in with Pinkie Pie bouncing behind her.

"Twilight, um, if you don't mind, I need help with the animals." Pinkie Pie pretty much shoved Fluttershy out of the way.

"Something weird's going on Twilight! Everyone is acting all weird!" An apple impaled itself on Twilight's horn.

"She's right, Twilight. Rainbow Dash must be hallucinating or somethin', 'cause Spike ain't a changeling!" Applejack came in, and bucked Rainbow Dash off of Spike. Rarity trotted in like nothing happened.

"Twilight, I need your help for something."

Rainbow Dash flew back in (the window was open; she soared right through the opening) and would've tackled Applejack had Twilight not used her magic. And at that moment, Spike jumped up with the formula right in front of Twilight's face. Her horn gleamed, and all six mares disappeared, along with Spike.

* * *

Read and Review if you liked it!

-BinaryCoding


	2. Awakening

Same as last time, if you enjoyed, read and review!

MLP © Lauren Faust, Hasbro

Shadow Eon, Many Voices © Me

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 2

Twilight woke up to a headache and a grey landscape. _Where am I? And where is everypony else?_ Twilight thought while looking around. _Wait, what happened? _A shadow slowly made itself known next to Twilight before yelling "Boo!"

Twilight positively had a heart attack. Spike came out of the shadows, along with Rainbow Dash.

"And the way she just freaked out? Priceless!" Spike was holding a camera. Then, the others, who were in varying states of drowsiness, trotted up to Dash, Spike, and Twilight. Applejack, who was holding a hoof to her head, asked the question.

"Where exactly are we, Twilight?" Twilight looked around again.

"Seems to be a cell, AJ." A black pony with skeletal wings descended down the stairs, and the group's cell was up first.

"Well, if it isn't Solaris's personal guards. Who exactly found them?" The question was directed to the upstairs inhabitants.

"Many Voices did, ma'm." The black mare sighed, and then yelled back.

"He's promoted to Lieutenant, and the Council needs to know that!" Then the black Pegasus mare looked back to the seven. "My name is Shadow Eon. I'll be your jailer until your trial is held. Then, we get to see how bucked up your minds are."

Shadow Eon sat just outside, watching them as Twilight explained the situation. "…and that's how we got here. Then, well, you know the rest."

Shadow Eon shook her head unbelievably. "Exactly how do you plan on getting home?" Shadow Eon wondered.

Rarity answered Eon's question. "Why, magic of course! Why?" Shadow Eon chuckled, before it turned into full-on laughter. Pinkie Pie laughed along, while Rarity just looked dumbfounded. "What is there a problem with that?"

Eon laughed a little more, and then stopped. "Well, you can't do that when you're missing your horns!" Twilight then tried to cast a spell that would make a mirror appear, but just failed. Eon laughed some more.

Pinkie Pie stopped laughing. "That wasn't nice! Is this another Poison Joke thing?" Eon laughed even more.

"Nope, that's how our world works, apparently." Rainbow Dash just looked like she could buck Eon's head off when Fluttershy pointed out that Rainbow's wings were still there, along with Fluttershy's wings also intact. "Wait, so then what happened to us? If it's Poison Joke, then why does Fluttershy's voice seem normal and my wings aren't trying to shove me into the ground over and over again?"

Eon laughed even more. "Well, that's how our dimension works. It's not Poison Joke." Eon definitely stopped this time. "Let me explain. In our dimension, Princess Celestia wanted the day to last forever, so she turned into Solaris. She banished Luna for 1,000 years, but then Luna came back as Nightmare Moon, as you know. So now we have two psychotic rulers, instead of two benevolent ones. It's like suicide to go out there now, as it suddenly switches from day to night and back, sometimes repeatedly. It's kind of an ok relationship, but they think of themselves more of allies, not sisters." All six seemed surprised. Spike seemed fine.

"Spike, how can you be serious about this? Princess Celestia is an all-powerful being, and she's corrupted, and you're just sitting there like you're fine with it?!" Twilight shrieked.

"Because, Princess Celestia sends secret messages to me while you're sleeping. Seems weird, but she mentioned an alternate dimension once or twice."

Eon looked up at them. "So, you are from another dimension. No one refers to Solaris as Princess Celestia anymore."

Twilight just sat down. "So why hasn't the Princess told us about it?"

Eon smirked. "Maybe she just didn't find it important."

The lavender mare questioned some more. "Why didn't she find it important? Does your dimension affect ours? What happened to your wings? Why are you doing this to us? Who are we in this universe?"

Eon held up a hoof, probably to stop the stream of questions. "Maybe she didn't find it important because you would find a way to get to other dimensions if you knew. Your dimension affects ours, but ours doesn't affect yours if that makes any sense. We can't trust anyone these days; most are brainwashed under Solaris or Nightmare Moon, or dead. You are all alicorns that are in Nightmare Moon-esque armor and are extremely powerful. You guys are on the Wanted list with a huge bounty."

Rainbow Dash flitted near the ceiling of the cell in thought. Then she asked a question that Eon skipped over. "What happened to your wings?"

Immediately the room felt ten degrees colder. Eon got a hard look in her eyes, like the look that says you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me-or-you're-dead look. "I don't want to talk about it. Don't ask again." Eon looked at a clock on the wall. "Time for me to give my report to the Council. See you in a couple of minutes." With that, the Pegasus left, leaving the seven to their devices.

"..And that is what they know. I have filled them in on most of the situation, if not all. You should be happy, you guys! It's a chance to see them as the nice ponies you say they were!" Shadow Eon burst out, but quickly got three stares from the ponies in the room. "Come on! You know them, and it'd be nice to see them for who they were! You may not get this chance again."

The first one, to the left, sighed. "It'd sure be nice to see my sister again. After all, she's less focused on fashion now, so I guess it'd be good."

The second one, to the right, whooped. "Hell yes! Maybe we'd get to see a Sonic Rainboom again! That, you know, isn't going to mean the end of a thousand ponies' lives…"

The third one, in the center, tipped her worn Stetson down. "Maybe, Ah'll get to see mah sister 'gain, as who she was before. That'd be nice. The whole gang is to see us, instead of getting' a trial. Ah, brings me ta remember the good ol' days. Geez, times have changed haven't they?"

The other two responded with a hint of longing in their voices. "Yeah, they have."


	3. We meet the bad guys

Same as last few chapters, R&R. I may be going on a hiatus because of school work, yeah. Shit happens in real life, but when I don't want it too. Points for who can guess who the alicorn is.

MLP: Friendship is Magic © Lauren Faust, Hasbro

Shadow Eon, Many Voices © Me

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 3

It was getting boring in the cell. Most of the days were just full of waiting and conversation over trivial things. Rarity was complaining about the quality of the cell, Fluttershy was worried about her animals, Pinkie Pie wanted a party, Rainbow Dash wanted to punch Eon's lights out, Spike just wanted to be free, and Twilight was trying to piece everything together. Finally, Eon unlocked the cell. She was accompanied with a very dark turquoise Pegasus stallion that had a cutie mark of an Egyptian hieroglyphic mouth. Eon quickly led the seven out. Eon opened the door with magic (which Twilight was still confused about,) and led them in the room. "The stallion is Many Voices, so you guys have fewer questions about everyone if you are enrolled in the rebellion. The Council wishes to see you instead of giving you a trial." The group walked through many other rooms, some with rebels and some without. The rebels instantly gave a glare at the colorful ponies.

"Why are they glaring at us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Eon walked a little faster. "They think you guys are using some kind of magic to revert your appearances to before Solaris decided to use you for her personal guards."

They finally reached a door. It wasn't like all the other ones. The door was about three times the height of an alicorns, and had ornate carvings. Eon knocked once. The room's occupants yelled simultaneously. "Come in!" Rarity and Applejack recognized them. "Is that Sweetie Belle and Applebloom?" Instantly, looks were given from every single guard, and every rebel in range who could hear began strapping their swords on. Eon flung open the door, and Many Voices shoved the whole group (minus Eon) through the gateway, and closed the doors, just as Eon flew in.

The Rebellion Leaders were in the room, all right. In fact, the Stetson-wearing pony simply bucked Applejack into the wall. "What was that for?" Applejack asked.

"Well, ya don't go tellin' people our real names, AJ!" The Stetson had a small red bow pinned onto it, which confirmed said pony as Applebloom.

"Yeah, but I guess our right-hand pony was right. They seem like their normal selves. Sweetie Belle, scan them." The pony on the right said, still hidden by the shadows.

Sweetie Belle lighted up her horn. Twilight just sat utterly confused. "Eon, you said that your dimension works in that we don't have unicorns. How come Sweetie Belle still has her horn? And how can you use magic? No offense, of course."

Eon looked at her skeletal wings. "Some unicorns survived. Our dimension changed you and Rarity into earth ponies because otherwise, it would probably screw up our timeline, not to mention maybe yours. Besides, I know that at least a couple unicorns survived because Lyra Heartstrings is in our rebellion, Fancy Pants has locked himself in his mansion, and I have heard that at least a few more unicorns are still alive. No offense taken, actually it's kind of easy. Sweetie Belle told some ponies to focus energy into one part and it would cast a spell, and then if it worked, she'd train us. Word got out, and, well, now the rebellion has magic. Solaris kept any unicorns still loyal to her and gave them to the Twilight of our dimension to be trained."

Rarity looked at the grown-up Sweetie Belle. "Wait, there were three voices. Does that mean that you guys are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

A grown-up Scootaloo flew down from the ceiling. "Yeah, it does! But it's awesome in its own ways too. And hi guys!"

Applejack brushed herself off. "Well, you could definitely buck apples this year in Ponyville, Applebloom." Applebloom simply beamed.

"So let's get down to business. We have called you here because we need you to participate in our rebellion. We can convince the other rebels that you guys are other ponies, but that will take some time. If you accept our offer, and we do make it out alive, we can use Solaris's dimensional portal powers to send you guys back home. If you reject, well, let's just say that we got stronger in this dimension, and you can tell your dimension's Cutie Mark Crusaders that their alternate-reality versions can kick serious flank." Scootaloo said, while Eon began writing out a squad list.

Fluttershy whimpered. Rainbow Dash almost took that like a challenge until Twilight told her that it was a deal, and the answer was yes or no. Rarity thought about it for a while, then said yes. Applejack looked suspiciously at the grown-up trio. Spike said yes, without a doubt. Apparently he trusted them. Twilight was getting this as an I-don't-know-anything situation and said yes. Pinkie Pie just bounced around the room.

"Well? That's three for joining. Any more hooves?" Sweetie Belle asked. Then, a loud thump shook the room.

"Buck it, another attack. Looks like an automatic all yeses. Here, take these." Applebloom handed out six suits of armor and six swords, and then got into her own armor. Applejack noticed that they still didn't have their cutie marks, so their armor was a little…empty. The armor itself was the usual silvery-grey color of iron, except for the general's armor, which was decorated with gold. The moment the armor touched their hides, a cutie mark symbol corresponding to the pony's cutie mark appeared on the chest of the breastplate, and on the forehead of the helmet. The Leaders' armor looked plain because they hadn't got their cutie marks, but as the group was running around the underground base, Twilight spotted some other blanks. The swords were strapped onto their hooves, and were retractable into the bracelets, meaning that there could be coordinated attacks with swords. The pegasi were seen flying around with sheaths attached to their wings that, when activated, sent swords springing from the sheaths.

As soon as the group reached the top, Eon shushed them and looked up, using her magic to conceal everyone else's. Eon's armor was a little like the Lunar Guard's armor, except her own cutie mark, a red power symbol (like the Xbox's power symbol, but red) replaced the normal symbol. There was an alicorn bouncing around near the surface of the grass-covered trapdoor. On closer inspection, the armor it was wearing was pink. "Oh, we're bucked." Eon whispered under her breath.


	4. To battle!

MLP ©Lauren Faust, Hasbro

Shadow Eon, Many Voices©Me!

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 4

"Who is it?" Applebloom whispered to Shadow Eon.

"You aren't going to like it. It's Pinkie Pie." Eon replied, just as quietly.

A loud thump shook the trapdoor. "Hey Dashie, there's voices here!"

Eon froze, then backed away, motioning all of the rebels into the armory (The armory was the lowest building in the base.) and hit a lever. Stone instantly and quietly slid in, blocking the entrance from outsiders. The group fled underground. As soon as Eon left, the lobby was filled with stone. Eventually, all that wasn't buried in stone was the armory. Eon pulled down a tube to listen outside.

"Pinkie, there's nothing here. It was like this last week, when Fluttershy checked." A brash, overconfident voice said,

The voice identified to be Pinkie replied. "Dashie, I know what I heard. Guess we can wait for next week."

"Fine, but if you're right, then we should at least camp out for a bit before returning to Solaris. You know she doesn't tolerate failure, and if we can get those rebels, then we can have a peaceful Equestria once more." Dash said. Rainbow Dash felt puzzled listening to herself. It was really awkward.

It was hours before they left. Dash and Pinkie were talking about silly things; how to prank Twilight without Solaris noticing, the Grand Gala and how it's going to be this year, and even about their past life. Eon was shoved aside by Twilight, who was listening intently. She had decided to try a little bit of magic. Her hoof shone in her classic magenta glow, and a pencil began to take down notes on a notepad. Finally, the voices faded, and Twilight stepped away from the tube.

"Well, what'd I tell you? They were going to kill us!" One pony yelled, pointing a hoof to the direction of the Twilight in the bunker/armory, as well as the others.

"Give these ones a chance! They're not alicorns." Eon yelled back. "The ones we know are alicorns. Besides, you've all seen them!"

Then a sharp thump came. Everyone stopped bickering, froze, and looked up. The ceiling began shaking. Eon yelled out orders. "Everyone, get your swords ready! We'll need them. Looks like we may have attracted them back!" The Leaders immediately touched their hooves on the stone. The stone barrier once blocking their way began receding back into the wall. "Once you have your weapons ready and armor on, follow the generals! For Equestria!" Eon yelled. "For Equestria!" About 250 ponies yelled back.

Twilight just reviewed her notes. "Girls, start practicing the magic techniques Shadow Eon described. We need magic, and I guess that that goes for everyone,"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at each other. "Is fighting ourselves going to be awesome or what?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "It will be awesome Rainbow! I brought my party cannon!" Pinkie replied, before bringing out a box and setting it on the floor. Immediately it transformed into a cannon. Quickly, two ponies levitated a bunch of black cannonballs into the cannon.

"Shadow, we have artillery now!" They yelled. Pinkie shoved them away from the cannon, but Eon yelled back. "Let the other dimension Pinkie man it. If our Pinkie can decimate buildings, this one can help distract an alicorn!"

Eon creeped to the trapdoor. "On the count of three. One, two-"Eon shoved open the trapdoor and practically screamed. "THREE!" 160 pegasi took flight, and the other ponies charged.


	5. Torture Zone Mode

Now you guys get a really long battle chapter (I hope it's long) and stuff! Enjoy, R&R.

MLP Friendship is Magic© Lauren Faust, Hasbro

Shadow Eon, Many Voices© Me!

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 5

Twilight had Spike riding her, with Spike holding Twilight's sword. Rainbow Dash took to the sky. Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight charged. Applejack had a brilliant idea and had attached the bracelets to her legs. She bucked Alicorn Pinkie. Two gashes opened up on each foreleg of the alicorn, which healed somewhat quickly. Fluttershy was catching pegasi out of the sky and grabbing downed ponies, trying to heal their wounds quickly and efficiently.

The alicorns themselves were just shrugging off all of their attempts to wound them. Rainbow Dash was literally dueling with herself in the sky, doing flips, loops, and even a Sonic Rainboom once to try to lose her alicorn version. Pinkie Pie was blasting everything, barely missing her allies, but hitting the alicorns from time to time. Shadow Eon looked up just to see a blue glow envelope everyone. _We're bucked. _Eon used her red magic just to surround herself, and moved to the very top of the bubble. The alicorns were helping each other, because Eon could see an alicorn version of Rarity laughing her head off. Then, Eon got tackled by another blur, and the world went black.

Eon woke up to screams and the fact that she was chained into another machine. "Hello? Anyone there?" All her confidence was gone when she saw the six mares that weren't alicorns in a cage. Spike was missing, which was either good or bad. Then, she swiveled her neck to see Spike in the process of torture. Eon closed her eyes when the screams started. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Eon's Torture View

I was writing this, but something happened and I couldn't access it anymore. I am writing the chapter from Eon's POV, but I will post from Solaris's POV too. That'll be so fun…

Same copyright things...blah blah blah, get to the action now.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 6

I woke up drowsy and a bit confused when I was strapped into a machine. Then, I froze. Twilight and the others were gone, and I was alone, with screams echoing in my ears. I looked around. I was in a dark place, surrounded by-Oh, not looking good for me, or for that matter the alternates. There was six alicorns, which I recognized as our Elements of Harmony. There were six ponies (two unicorns, two pegasi and two earth ponies) hanging above some kind of machine in a cage, which was the other dimension's Elements. Then, there were two alicorns, Nightmare Moon and Solaris.

Nightmare Moon was a dark grey with a dark blue mane that had little white specks in her flowing mane. She had black armor on, a headpiece, breastplate, and horseshoes. Her cutie mark was a full moon. Solaris had a white coat, and her cutie mark was a sun. Her mane looked like liquid fire, and her armor was emblazoned with her cutie mark. She had the same armor layout, but the armor looked like a fireball, with little sparks occasionally flying off, leading me to believe that it's enchanted.

"Well, well, well, we have a catch today! Hello, Miss Shadow." Solaris said with a sneer.

"I'm sure that this is all some part of some scheme that you're planning, Sol. Bet your partner over there probably made some plan to betray you. It's been like that for quite some time now, what with day flashing to night and night flashing to day." I smirked at the comments I had made.

For one second Solaris looked at Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Moon looked at Solaris. Then, I got my head slammed into the metal base with a cyan hoof. Of course I had forgotten the Guards. Dash, Pinkie, and Rarity were all in Nightmare Moon's Guard, while Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all in Solaris's. And when you offend a leader, the guards don't take too kindly. I got punched in the face with a blur, and more blurs rained down. When it stopped, I realized one thing. My wings were all feathery again. I think I enjoyed the touch of feathers on my wings and back once again. "Well, look at your little wings. I hope you're ready to lose them again." Nightmare Moon said.

"Oh go to bucking HELL!" I yelled, then I moved my head a fraction of an inch to dodge a punch from Dash…and that kick broke the chains. I spread my wings and flew in circles around the room. Dash got up in the air and began chasing me. I just flew right between Solaris and Nightmare Moon. Dash was flying too fast and bowled them over. I flew to the cage. At this point, Twilight had her I-don't-know-anything face again. I used my magic and unlocked the cage. Then, I levitated the sleeping ponies while Twilight jumped out. She took them back as soon as every pony was out of the iron cage. Then, we did the only thing left. We ran.

We managed to get about nine feet before I got tackled by Alicorn Twilight. "Go Twilight. Faster! I'll be alright." I yelled to Alternate Twilight, who ran. I twisted around to my stomach and bucked Twilight off. It slowed me down though, and I got captured in a half navy blue aura and half fiery red.

"Well, aren't you a skimpy little weasel." The manners were gone. It was more of pure hatred. Solaris tightened her half of the bubble and I think that a couple of bones broke. "You're just asking for your wings to be torn off, aren't you?" The Guards all laughed.

"I told you already, go to bucking hell. I'm not disclosing any information, because they're my friends, and my friends are there for me no matter what." Loyalty was an easy thing to manipulate, so I was assuming that it'd be easy to see even a spark ignite in Dash's twisted mind. I saw it, recognition in her rose irises, slipping past the cracks of the spells being cast on the Elements. I saw it, and I was going to build on it. Nightmare Moon didn't see it, but I know what I saw. Solaris froze, then with fury, crunched the bones some more. Then, they strapped me in the machine with the large bubble on the top. I screamed when the burning started. It was hard not to. They all laughed, Dash just a little late.

* * *

So the reason I called them the Guards is because I'm referring to both the Lunar and Solar Guard.


	7. Solaris's Torture View

Solaris's POV. Figured, submit it in the same time of Eon's POV, just to get a little thrill. Geez, reading Eon's POV is kind of long. Hope Solaris's POV is a little bit shorter.

MLP Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro

Shadow Eon belongs to me

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 6

They found the rebels. I have to thank Nightmare for that. Her Lunar Guard took the best flyer, the unpredictable partygoer, and the fashionista and actually put them to good use. The latter two, I mean. I think I should have gotten the one they called Rainbow Dash. Of course, they call her Dash now…Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. Twilight came running up to me. "Queen Solaris, they found the rebels."

I sighed. "Twilight, dear, tell me something I don't know."

Twilight played my game. "Their Spike is very…pacified. Not enough guts and instinct to go up against our Spike. But, he was still a worthy opponent."

That was something I didn't know. "Twilight, where is their Spike?"

"Ma'm, their Spike is currently in the emergency care room of the castle. You can see him after they finish his five or so hour operation." Twilight responded. By the sound of it, she still loved Spike, even if it was from another dimension. I made sure to leave that love, because if I didn't, the dragon scourge of Equestria would turn against us.

"Thank you, Twilight. Let's see the prisoners now, shall we?" I walked out of the room, my faithful student following behind. We descended flights of stairs to a door. I opened it. The first cells were full. The cells after that weren't. We reached the end of the hallway and opened a secret hatch. Down, down, we went, making sure not to touch anything. There were things here that you would not want to disturb. Eventually, we reached a large, lit chamber. The pony in the acid machine was a face I knew well. The ponies in the giant cage over the vat of hallucinogens I knew too. I had kept one awake. The ponies flanking the way to the door, I knew. The pony that walked in from the shadows, I knew.

"Well, well, well, we have a catch today! Hello, Miss Shadow." I said. Their Twilight just stared at herself, me and Nightmare.

"I'm sure that this is all some part of some scheme that you're planning, Sol. Bet your partner over there probably made some plan to betray you. It's been like that for quite some time now, what with day flashing to night and night flashing to day." I looked at Nightmare, and she looked at me. I sent the signal, a small twitch in the wings. She sent one too. Our Guards beat Shadow Eon up like it was no problem. Their Twilight just looked on, helpless. She didn't even notice that she had her horn back. Everything was going to plan.

"Well, look at your little wings. I hope you're ready to lose them again." Nightmare Moon said. I noticed Shadow Eon's wings were, indeed, feathered again, with no sign of our previous meeting. I laughed secretly in my head. Oh, the many ways of torture.

"Oh go to bucking HELL!" Shadow Eon screamed. Then, Dash punched again. With no sign whatsoever. Shadow Eon was free and flying circles above our heads. Dash followed her, and then the world flipped upside down. I got back to my hooves again, just in time to see them running. Dash tackled Shadow Eon and then Nightmare encased her in magic. I did so too. Then, Shadow Eon screamed to alternate Twilight. "Go Twilight. Faster! I'll be alright." That Twilight ran.

"Should I chase her, milady?" Twilight asked.

"No. I want you to be here so we can execute this miserable excuse for a pony." I replied. I knew I was mad, and now it was torture time. "Well, aren't you a skimpy little weasel." I said, not caring anymore for the pleasantries. Nightmare looked at me like "We could use her, you know." But that obviously didn't work. Besides, the spells only work on a willing target… I tightened the bubble around Shadow Eon. Bones cracked and gave way.

The acid machine was ready and I was ready to watch flesh melt and feathers disappear. But I asked one thing. "Do you want your wings and your life?" I leaned in closer.

"Go to bucking hell. I told you already. I'm not disclosing any information, because they're my friends, and my friends are there for me no matter what." Was that-no, our spells were secure, there was no way. Nightmare didn't see it; I don't think I saw it. Dash wasn't acting up again, was she? No, there was no way. I knew there was no way. When you blend dark magic and normal magic, it creates an invincible hybrid in the right amounts. We were fine. There was no spark. Dash was fine. I practically shoved my half of the bubble into the acid machine, Nightmare strapped Shadow Eon in, we were fine, I need to feed Spike, and I started the machine, ShadowEonwasgoingtoloseherwi ngsand maybeherlife-wait. I lose it like that. Shadow Eon screamed, acid burning through feathers and flesh, leaving bone behind, only held together by the magic of pegasus wings. We all laughed, while I kept one eye on Shadow Eon and one eye on Dash.


	8. SOMEWHERE OVER THE FREAKING RAINBOW

Hoo boy, I was not expecting anything big, but I like this story, so I'm going to finish it. I think the song part was actually kind of fun too, might do one later. If you're confused, I'm using the full name for Pegasus Dash and Dash for the alicorn. Maybe I'll figure out the other ones too, it's confusing sometimes, and I know that. I believe that this one is a long one, so enjoy! Same as all the others, R & R! I'll make a list of the songs used later.

Shadow Eon, Many Voices belong to me.

MLP Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 8

Blood dripped onto the floor. Another slash had opened up. The black pegasus opened her crimson eyes. It was indeed torture, just like in the past. And the wings were the same, bony and menacing. The mare was approaching the inch-of-her-life border, but Solaris would not let up. Finally, the slashes were closed. The mare's magical reserves were running low. Then, Solaris's horn lit up. A flash of blinding light came out from the tower, and then a sinister laugh flooded the empty castle, joined by another, and another. The Guards would not come back for a while, but Solaris was eager to add a new alicorn to their ranks.

Twilight had teleported into the rebels' base. She had explained the situation to the Leaders, and they had listened with silence. When Twilight finished the story, Scoots and Sweetie were saddened, but surprisingly, Applebloom remained silent. A horde had gathered outside. The situation was explained, fingers were pointed, then a plan was made. Finally, the Council called Twilight and the others in. Many Voices was their replacement right-hand pony; Applebloom appointed him in place of Shadow Eon, who was still presumably tortured or killed. They had discussed plans of action, and Voices had brought a schematic of the entire castle, so they could plan attacks and escape routes.

Solaris was tired. It was the day of the Grand Galloping Gala, and she could not just erase tens of millions of ponies' minds just for the Gala. So, she continued it. She set everything up in the Canterlot Castle. Then, the Guards got a break, with the exception of a midnight black alicorn. That alicorn was sent to find the rebels and eliminate them, while the Guards were partying and having fun. The alicorn flew silently through the night on thin white wings. Then, a very dark turquoise pony tackled the alicorn out of the sky.

"So it is you, should have known." Many Voices said. _No voice changing this time_, he thought. _Maybe she'll remember._ The alicorn struggled, and then remembered she had magic and blasted Voices off.

Through the barrier of the spell, Shadow Eon paced. In her mind, she could've done anything. Then, she heard Voices speaking in his own voice. His own voice, not anyone else's. His voice sounded a bit entrancing, yet flutelike. "Voices!" She cried out. Yet, it never reached Voices.

Instead, Voices received one alicorn hoof on his throat, suffocating him, and a horn preparing to obliterate him. Then, Eon got an idea. If she couldn't speak about the rebels unless it was to Solaris… she'd sing a freaking song to get to him. "… So, let's do this." The alicorn took her hoof off of his throat. Voices gasped, and then started taking deep breaths. "You remember that time at the karaoke place where we got drunk?" Voices soundlessly nodded. Then he realized that the alicorn hadn't spoken. Eon had, in Voices's mind.

Voices would've screamed out loud had he not been on a stealth mission. Every rebel had gone to the Gala to spy, save for him, the alternate dimension Elements, and the Council. He was at the border of the Forest, so a few more steps would bring him to the light. But he hesitated. If he scrambled backwards, he would be caught and actually obliterated. If he listened to Telepathic Eon, then she could be freed and-Why was he thinking about this? Eon could be freed. That was good enough.

He listened to the manifestation, and then he started the plan. "Now and then, I think of when we were together." He was using his own voice. "Like when you felt so happy you could die."

Alicorn Eon cocked her head. Then, as if by magic (not literally), she began. "I told myself you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. Now that was love and it was an ache I still remember."

Voices instantly switched to a new song seamlessly. That one was not a good song to start off on. "I'm not the same as yesterday. Ooh...It's hard to explain how things have changed."

Eon giggled. The bleak landscape of her mind lightened up a little bit. The spells still held strong. "But I'm not the same as before. And I know there's so much more ahead. I can barely believe that I'm here."

Voices personally liked this line. "And I won't surrender quietly, step up and watch me go." He switched to another one, this time in the middle of the song. "Well, some nights I wish that this all would end, 'cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win."

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, Oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know." This time, Eon switched. She could maintain control of her body now, but her mind was still under lockdown. "Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be. It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me."

Voices sighed. Eon was coming back. It was working. "You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in that time that you wasted all of our bridges burned down." He skipped ahead in the song. "Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow, 'cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away."

Eon continued. "You can't expect me to be fine. I don't expect you to care, I know you said it before but all of our bridges burned down."

This time they sung together. "I've wasted my nights, you've turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise."

Voices picked another song, preceded by an awkward silence where he thought and Alicorn Eon waited. Eon's mind was already reclaiming her memories, and the spell was fragile. A few more lines and maybe Eon would be free. Voices grinned, then started. "Dear God, I was terribly lost, when the galaxies crossed, and the Sun went dark."

"Dear God, You're the only North Star, I would follow this far." A flash of white accompanied the final line, which they had both sung together. Voices closed his eyes. _Did I do it?_ He thought to himself, as the light faded. _To think that worked, and some truths were revealed._ The pony lying down was not an alicorn. It was Shadow Eon, not an all-powerful being, but a regular Pegasus. Voices gasped. Eon had her wings back, a midnight black, just a reminder of when Eon was an alicorn. Her eyes opened. "Hey, Lieutenant, did we do it?"

Many Voices was confused. "Do what?"

Eon glanced around. "Defeat Solaris? Did we defeat Solaris?"

Voices jumped back a little. "I just freed you and you're asking about Solaris? Wow, you don't really remember anything, do you?"

Eon looked very puzzled. "Remember what?"

Voices face hoofed. "I just freed you from Solaris's spells, all the rebels went to the Grand Galloping Gala, the Generals are OK, and you have your wings back."

Eon was a little surprised before swiveling her head to her wings. They were indeed back. A clapping came from around them. Eon's head instantly darted to a bush. There, Dash came out. "Big whoop. You freed your friend. What else-"

"Hello Dash. Aren't you supposed to be at the Gala? After all, I was the one who was ordered to patrol this area." Eon said calmly, getting a puzzled look from Voices before Eon glanced at him, saying what she didn't want to say out loud. It's complicated and I'll tell you later, was the message Voices got, and he shut up.

Dash glanced at Eon. "So, you're free. That didn't take long."

Eon glanced back. "Well, after all, I am there for my friends and I will gladly represent our country too. Like you should be doing, Loyalty."

Dash angrily bucked a tree. It fell. "Well, I serve Solaris, as should you. She is leading Equestria into a new age!"

Eon backed away from the tree. "Look around you, look at Ponyville, look at Cloudsdale. Equestria is falling apart, even your famed Wonderbolts. I suggest you actually look."

Dash looked around. Cloudsdale was on an impact course with Ponyville, which was simply one or two buildings in a pile of rubble. Cloudsdale itself had been reduced to a few clouds connected by wispy strands, and a faraway grey pegasus with a blonde mane just skipped acros the bridge, slipping and falling off of the dissolving clouds before flying back up. Dash couldn't see the Wonderbolts. She was denying it openly, trying to find some reason to backstab Eon's logic, but inside was a different story. Dash was a complete wreck, a time bomb. Now was the explosion. A rainbow blur sped past Eon and Voices, into the sky, and settled on a cloud. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dash's voice was accompanied by crying.

Eon looked at Voices. Dash had never cried, even in her free time. Now? That was a different story. Voices flew up onto another cloud, with Eon following. "Dash? Are you ok?" Eon asked, only to get a small piece of cloud in the face.

"…I'm fine…" Dash's reply came, followed by more sobbing.

Eon turned to Voices. "Let's leave her alone for a bit."

They flew off the cloud, towards the rebel base. Dash didn't see them leave. She was looking out at the stars. _What if that pony is right? Did I screw up the world?_ Another rainbow flew up.

"Hey, you ok, me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure. Is it true? Is Cloudsdale screwed up, and Ponyville? And can you see the Wonderbolts flying over the Castle?" Dash asked. Sometimes an alternate dimension clone of you was helpful.

Rainbow Dash looked. "Yes, yes, and yes. There aren't any Wonderbolts, Cloudsdale is flying towards us, and Ponyville is practically destroyed."

Dash stopped crying. "Cloudsdale is flying towards us? Isn't that bad?"

Rainbow Dash flew off the cloud. "Yes!"

Dash flew off the cloud. A mach cone appeared around the two of them. Then, a Sonic Rainboom appeared. Two of them, to be precise. Cloudsdale was thrust into the sky by a Double Rainboom. It stayed there, and hovered in place, not at all dooming whatever residents of Ponyville still lived. The ponies on Cloudsdale cheered. Dash's light was rainbow colored, and as her memories were unlocked, so was the Element of Loyalty.

The lightning bolt necklace floated out of the jeweled box. With a flash, it disappeared from the black room, and reappeared on Dash's neck, shining brightly once more. Not a speck of black remained on the red crystal.

Dash was stuck as an alicorn, but she'd have fun today. She was free, after all. As Cloudsdale rejoiced and the Gala kept going, Eon looked at Voices, then spoke quietly. "One down, five to go, right?"

Voices responded. "Yep. Thanks for freeing my voice by the way."

Eon laughed. "Thanks for saving me from becoming a slave to that damned Solaris! I practically owe you big time!" Eon snuggled next to Voices. Today was a good day.


	9. The Plan for the Gala

Solaris doesn't know about Dash being freed, or Eon. I'm actually going to open OC requests, if you want to help the rebellion. Remember, we need YOU to join and help us save Equestria. This comes in handy when I need to write some long agonizing battle. Same as last time, but there is a little twist here. I think.

Shadow Eon, Many Voices belong to me

MLP Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 9

Eon and Voices galloped to the Council's office. In fact, they practically burst through the doors and almost bowled over the Council. Scoots zipped to the ceiling. "What are you guys doing here? Wait…Eon! You're back!"

Applebloom shoved Voices off of herself. "Nice to see ya back Eon. What in tarnation are y'all so excited about?"

Voices answered using Eon's voice. "We freed Dash. It's long and complicated, but Eon nearly vaporized me and Rainbow Dash was spying on us. Both of them were."

Eon didn't say anything about the singing contest. "Solaris tortured me, then she turned me into one of the alicorn slaves. Then, she gave me a tour of the Castle, a map, a personal room, and then she ordered me to search and destroy any rebels in the Everfree Forest. For some reason, she didn't tell me to patrol the Gala, so I find that intriguing. Anyways, then Voices spotted me, and then freed me, then we found out Dash was spying on us, and then we freed her. Story done."

Voices chimed in as Pinkie Pie. "And then we saved Cloudsdale!"

Eon nodded. "Yep. Apparently, freeing Dash was easy when mentioning Cloudsdale."

Sweetie Belle was writing down everything. Applebloom thought for a moment. "So, if we give them something to remember, it'll bring them back?"

"And a reason. We save Dash with Cloudsdale because she was loyal to Cloudsdale, and her loyalty to everyone in Cloudsdale, and Ponyville, for Solaris's sake freaking Equestria, saved her. Plus, we mentioned the Wonderbolts, if that helped." Eon said.

"OK, soldiers, we have approximately three hours 'til the Gala is over. We need to find out what Solaris is plannin' tah do with the rebels at the Gala, and we need tah figure out a way tah get the others freed. Got it?" Applebloom said.

"Yes ma'm!" Eon and Voices saluted.

"OK Applebloom." Sweetie Belle said, still writing.

"Let's do this!" Scootaloo nearly took off when a mouth grabbed her purple tail, grounding her. "What was that for?"

"Well, we figured you should let us in on this. It could potentially alter our world, so we want to help yours." Twilight came in, followed by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Applejack was holding on to Scootaloo's tail.

"Well, that's nice of y'all, but sometimes we need tah do things ourselves. Of course, we can't go in as ourselves, and if ya going to help us, ya can't just walk in yourselves." Applebloom reasoned.

Eon raised a hoof. "And we can forge identities for you. But we need dresses in three hours, and we need a lot of paint and some cutie marks." Voices nodded, signaling that he could agree.

Twilight looked around. "Where's Rainbow Dash? She isn't here, like we thought she should be."

Eon lowered the hoof, instead rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it's a long story, and unless you were listening in, I'm not repeating it. And Voices isn't going to tell you."

Rarity had already gone to make new dresses for everyone after taking measurements. Fluttershy had gone to get paint. Pinkie Pie had gone to find a black market (selling cutie marks got a lot on the black market, but was illegal in the regular market.) Rainbow Dash came down after a bit with Dash, explaining to Twilight all of what she had heard. Everything was going according to plan in the rebel's base.

Solaris sighed. Her pony subjects had asked so many questions, but she was able to successfully reflect them or distract them. She needed a break. Then, she had an idea. She'd stop time in the Castle. Her horn glowed, and the alicorn sat back in her throne, before exploring the hallways once again.

The rebels were caught. The Everfree Forest worked on its own rules. The plan was put into action, and the group became somepony else entirely. Voices worked on the personalities and voices, Eon worked on their appearances. Finally, they were done. Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Shine. Pinkie Pie, Cake Frosting. Rainbow Dash, Cloudwalker. Fluttershy, Caretaker. Applejack, Summerfree. Rarity, Elegance. The group walked in. Eon and Voices waved goodbye at the border, before walking back into the depths.

Dash watched from a nearby cloud. Canterlot Castle was surrounded in a green bubble, and everything up to the Everfree Forest was surrounded in blue. "Twilight, you have to teleport in. The barrier will instantly stop you in time when you cross, so teleport in."

Twilight nodded, and then focused. Her horn produced many, many sparks, before a flash embraced the six mares. Just like that, they were in the Gala.


	10. At and After the Gala

Shy is alicorn, Fluttershy is regular, Sparkle is alicorn, Twilight is regular. Hmm…AJ is for the regular, Applejack is for alicorn. I think those are the only ones I'm going to mention right now, with exception of Rainbow Dash/Dash.

Shadow Eon, Many Voices belong to ME

MLP Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 10

Shy flew around the garden. All the wonderful critters just amused her. Then, she saw a creamish pony with a light red mane singing to the birds. "Excuse me, who are you?" Shy asked. She was curious about this new pony.

"Oh! Um, my name is Caretaker. I work the zoo in Manehatten. Who are you?" Fluttershy asked. _Wow, my alicorn version is tall!_ She thought.

"OK. My name is Fluttershy, of the Solar Guard. Did you know…" And Fluttershy and Shy began talking about all the animals, and tips on handling naughty bunnies, and more.

Dash watched from the cloud. Then, a speeding Zap Apple passed by her head. "Hello Applejack." Dash said, before bringing a storm cloud into Applejack's line of fire.

"Well, Dash, you're getting' lazy, and I heard that yer now an enemy of Solaris. I've been sent here tah deal with ya." Applejack said. She was not aware that Applebloom was watching her, or that Applebloom had her Stetson, but she would eventually see her.

"And to think we were friends in a small village called Ponyville, and you ran a simple apple orchard that supplied Ponyville with food, to think that you had a little sister, a big brother, and a grandmother. You got off better than me, Applejack, and you know it," Dash said, letting the cloud rain on the orange alicorn.

"Dash, it's either Solaris or these rebels. Don't ya want te be with yer friends again?" Applejack asked. Applebloom was quietly watching, although with the Crusaders' luck remaining with her all these years, something was going to happen.

"When you guys are acting like this, no. When you let us help you, yes. Now, I think I prefer the rebels, because they actually have a plan." Dash kicked the cloud. A lightning bolt missed Applejack by a inch. "Any closer and I won't be afraid to fry you."

Applejack levitated another Zap Apple over. "Be that way, Dash. Ah guess that Solaris won't be pleased."

Dash narrowed her eyes. "You'll be free by the time the Gala is over!" The cyan alicorn flew straight towards Applejack,

Applebloom watched the two fight, They were once friends, and Applebloom was once a normal filly. But that was at least three or four years ago, and Big Macintosh wasn't currently looking for the alicorns (just for the bounty), and Granny Smith wasn't dead, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were just four ponies. Applebloom didn't even know what happened to Babs, but it probably involved a supply line, or the Changelings, or maybe even Discord. Who knew?

Then, Applebloom saw Dash almost…submitting. Applejack laughed sinisterly. "Now, ya better come with us quietly, Dash. Solaris doesn't want another beat-up prisoner."

Applebloom decided now was the time. "Hey, Sis!" Applebloom bucked Applejack off of Dash. Applejack brought a hoof to her ribs. That was the breaking point for her.

"Sis, come with us. We can help you, and then help everyone else. Then, it can be like ol' times again!" Applebloom was tired of this war, and tired of Mac gone, and tired of her sister being a pawn in the chess game called Life. "ah miss ya, Sis', Ah really do. Please..." Applebloom was definetely showing signs of anger.

"…Applebloom?" Applejack asked. This was fun for the alicorn, up until she got bucked by her own sister. Being mind raped by Solaris for at least a few years gets to your head.

Applebloom was screaming now. "Ah want you back! Not this…monster! And Ah want this war over, and Ah want Big Mac back! Do you even KNOW what happened to Big Mac, huh? Or Granny Smith? It's all because of YOU!"

Dash watched quietly. _I don't even have any family. This must be heartbreaking for Applejack._ She thought.

Applejack was silent. The truth was, she didn't know about Big Mac, or Granny Smith. "Applebloom…"

Applebloom turned her back on the alicorn. "If this is what the world amounts tah now, then buck it all. Ah'm disappointed, big Sis. Ah don't even think Ah have permission to call ya that now. If you're sapposed teh be the Element of Honesty, then ya ain't doin' yah job."

Applejack finally noticed the Stetson. It was her Stetson, with a little worn red bow pinned to the side. "Ah…Ah'm sorry Applebloom. Ah…Ah think that Ah got carried away in Solaris's plan…Ah'm sorry Applebloom."

A muted white glow began forming. Applebloom turned again to face the glowing alicorn that was supposed to be her sister. Slowly, the response came. "…Ah forgive yah, Sis."

The light flashed once, and then disappeared. Another innocent pony freed. Eon was on a higher cloud. "Two down."

The black apple gem slowly turned red. Then, it floated up, spun once, and disappeared with a flash. It reappeared on its redeemed owner. Then, Dash and Applejack hoofbumped.


	11. HOORAY Applejack

For clarity reasons, I think Rarity will be the normal, Diamond will be alicorn. Pinkie will be alicorn, Pinkie Pie will be the pony. I think that's everypony. Doctor Whooves and Derpy didn't make an appearance yet, but the Doctor will only have his screwdriver, if I do put them in. OC requests for the rebellion are still going. I'm planning some giant battle, so that's what the OCs are for.

Shadow Eon, Many Voices belong to me.

MLP Friendship is Magic belong to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 11

Applebloom peeked open the half-burnt door. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle embraced her, "Where have you been, Applebloom? We were so worried." Sweetie burst out.

Applebloom smiled. "Freeing my sister. And that makes two." Scoots and Sweetie smiled. That was good news.

Applejack walked in. The alicorn was proudly wearing her necklace; the light made it shine and sparkle, something it hadn't done in a while. Scoots and Sweetie Belle shook hoofs with Applejack. Then, a question came. "Applebloom, where in tarnation is Big Mac? Ah haven't seen him since Ah was freed. In fact, Ah haven't seen him at all!"

Applebloom looked down. "Applejack, lots o' stuff have changed. Big Mac was looking for the bounty that ya'll got on yer heads. Granny Smith is…is…" Applebloom began writing two letters, one for Babs, and one for Big Mac. Hopefully, they'd both get the letters.

Applejack looked at the Element. It glinted with power. "Ah don't want this power anymore. This is what turned me against mah family, mah friends, heck, mah country! Applebloom, will it all be ovah soon?"

Applebloom shrugged. There was no telling what would happen. Scoots was talking to Dash about the changes, while Sweetie Belle was trying to fill Applejack in.

Shadow Eon galloped in. "Commanders Bloom, Scootaloo, and Belle! They're coming back from the Gala!"

Applebloom used a small bottle of dragon fire to send the letters, then turned frantically. "They don't know about Applejack! Tell them to report to the Council immediately, and tell everyone else to resume repairing the base."

Applejack looked confused. "Wait, who?"

Applebloom sighed. "Well, a lot happened in the three or so recent days. For one thing, some of yer alternate dimension versions appeared, and they're going to help us get everyone back to normal. Then, there's us as the Council, the leaders of the rebellion,"

Applejack smiled a little at that. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were leading a rebellion. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Rebellion Leaders?"

Applebloom grinned. "Yep."

Eon stepped back in. "Commanders, alternates are here!"

Rainbow Dash flew in. "Alternates? That was kind of a low blow."

Twilight came next. "Well, it's kind of true in this dimension. We were sort of breaking and entering."

Rarity and Pinkie Pie came in next. Many Voices had washed the paint out, but had used water balloons; the hose wasn't working and they had an ample supply of balloons. "That was fun, wasn't it, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rarity simply grumbled.

Fluttershy flew in, still imitating some bird calls. "What're you so happy about, Flutters?" Dash asked.

"She knew so much! I will definitely implement the bird feeder tips, and the bunny ones too!" Fluttershy said, still focused on her conversation with Shy.

"Fluttershy?" Just more humming. "Fluttershy? FLUTTERSHY!" Dash yelled.

"Sorry. It's just that I met the alicorn version of myself." Fluttershy meekly said. "She was really nice!"

AJ came in last. "Hello…me?"

Applejack nodded. "Ah guess. Nice ta meet you too!"

Scoots closed the door and Applebloom banged a hoof down. "Attention! Now we need to discuss how we are going to free everyone else!"

Eon, Rainbow Dash, and Dash stayed flying. Everypony else stood. "What other events does Solaris send you to oversee?" The question was directed towards the alicorns.

"Well, there's Winter Wrap-Up, Hearts and Hooves Day, the Harvest, Nightmare Night, and Hearth's Warming Eve. I can't think of anything else." Dash said. Applejack nodded.

"What's the closest event right now?" Applebloom asked. Sweetie Belle was recording again, Scoots helped her fill in details she missed.

"The closest event is the Harvest, Ah believe." Applejack said.

"And when is that?" Applebloom asked, marking it on the calendar.

"About a month or so from now." Dash responded.

"Good, we have planning time." Applebloom said, then added a "You're all dismissed except for the alicorns and Eon." Shortly afterwards.

"Yes ma'm!" Everyone responded.

No one except Twilight seemed sad at all. Twilight had other things on her mind. _Where's Spike? I didn't see him at the Gala, so where could he be? I really hope he's all right, and not one of the other brainwashed ponies. And what about Shining?_


	12. Spikey-Wikey

Cliffhanger with Spike much? Well, I wrote you a POV from Spike's view. Read, review, and enjoy!

MLP Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

Shadow Eon, Many Voices belong to me.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 12

I woke up to some kind of monitor beeping and a pony that looked almost like Twilight standing to my side. It hurt a lot, like-I looked down and nearly screamed. Not that I've screamed a lot today.

The Twilight look-a-like looked up. She was an alicorn version of Twilight, with a darker purple coat, and stars in her mane and tail. She was beautiful, just like Twilight, but she'd never compare to Rarity (if you tell her that I'm going to burn you so badly, and it turns out I got better at threats since the birthday incident.)

I looked at all of the stitches on my belly, where my scales weren't hard enough yet. I then realized that I couldn't feel my eye. My right eye refused to reveal vision. "..W-water please…" I said, not really articulating the words. A cup was magically lifted. I would have jumped to grab it, but I just allowed my arms to weakly grab the cup. I chugged the whole cup. "…thanks." I managed. "Where am I, Twilight?"

She responded in typical Twilight fashion. "Well, #1 assistant, we're currently in Canterlot Castle. Do you remember anything?" She asked that like…well, I don't think that Twilight really cared about this right now, by the look on her face and her tone.

I responded quietly. "Not really, which would explain why I'm half blind and there's a lot of stitches. Was…Solaris involve-"

Twilight immediately grabbed me by the throat with magic and yanked me out of the bed. "She's still Princess Celestia!" She lowered me back onto the bed. "…and she… she did this to you."

I would've blown a stream of fire into her face, when I thought a little. If I did that, would I be like my other self, in this stranger dimension? Or would it be justified? Twilight simply galloped out of the room, to be replaced by another alicorn, this one I remembered.

"Solaris." I hissed. That torture part I remembered, as well as more screaming when she left my room. She was just another sadistic freaking psycho!

"Oh dear, does the little dragon want to try attacking me again? You did that before, and you lost your eye for that." Solaris ignored my tone; maybe because she was too busy planning out how many ways I could die right now. "Why was I not surprised that you would try that? Well then, will you join us in our quest?"

I didn't answer at first. I remembered the time that Twilight told me that I was going to replace Rainbow Dash as the Element of Loyalty when Discord was messing with our heads. Maybe that was because I refused to give information to Twilight's worst enemies, and I was her #1 assistant. I thought about what Twilight would tell me to do right now.

"Well, if you don't answer, I can always take out the other eye." Solaris levitated a small jar that held some sort of sphere. This time I screamed. There were bloody tendrils coming from the eye, which seemed to be relatively intact. The liquid in the jar was tainted red with blood. It was surprising that the eye was still bleeding, or that it was at least still bloody.

Solaris smiled, a grim one, suggesting that she may just rip out the other one if I kept her waiting. I could see the little insane lights just…flying around in her eyes. She didn't look like Princess Celestia anymore. Of course, this WAS an alternate dimension…

"No." I managed to choke out. My throat was still hoarse after all, just not as much. The Princ-Solaris-simply sneered and reached out with a hoof. Twilight promptly intervened.

"I think that's enough stress for a dragon. Besides, you can just reach into another dimension and pull out another Spike to work on, right Princess?" Twilight was desperate, but it worked. Solaris stormed off, leaving me and a nearly broken Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight? Are you ok? You seem worried." I asked. This place is teaching me to grow up. So now I am, much to my own sadness.

She sighed. Maybe this world had broken her. The Twilight I knew was not depressed, nor would she try to kill me. I guess that she's seen more horrors than she was supposed to. "Yeah, sure Spike. Just, did she act like the Princess? Is she sane, or will she ever return back to her normal, non-psychotic self? There are so many questions that I don't have the answers to, or what they mean. Do…do I even have hope?"

I sighed, feeling a little nostalgic. "Twilight, you worry too much."

Twilight smiled. "Spike, what's the worst that could happen?"


	13. Shit just got real

Not as desperate for reviews...OK, let's see...I'm taking a more descriptive approach, so enjoy!

Same disclaimer thing.

Thanks to The Midniyt Stalker for the first review!

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 13

Twilight Sparkle woke up. Another night full of nightmares about Shining Armor and Spike being…well, tortured. But there was a difference in this dream.

It was another normal night. Twilight Sparkle was simply a floating ghost watching the secret torture room. Solaris giggled, imitating Twilight's voice. "Oh brother of mine, would you like to play?" Solaris levitated the knife for another strike. "This is what you get for betraying Solaris." Another shallow slash opened on Shining's front leg. "Oh Spiiiiiike, where are you?" A dark purple shadow behind Solaris slowly rose up with a lighter purple body in its jaws. The shadow came closer to the meager light. A large darker purple Spike dropped the smaller lavender Spike's unconscious body next to Shining's hooves.

The dream suddenly stopped and looked like a video screen with a pause icon in the corner with a time stamp. Twilight was not a ghost, simply a pony in a small room with the screen. A vaguely familiar alicorn was watching. "So, this is what you dream of. Your dreams are really…strange. Besides, the Princess would never do that, would see?"

Twilight watched the alicorn turn around. She was orchid-colored, with stars in her mane, and wings that seemed to be ever so slightly shifting between an imperial color and a lighter, but still dark purple. It was her, in a way, but she knew this was her other self.

"Who…who are you? Wouldn't meeting alternate dimension selves rip apart spa-wait we already screwed that up." Twilight said. Sparkle simply chuckled.

"Always curious, like before. That brings me back…" Sparkle raised a hoof to her chin.

Twilight curiously asked, slightly scared for the answers. "What…what happened to Spike? And Shiny?"

Sparkle stopped. In a cold voice, she answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

Somehow, worrying about her BBBFF and her #1 assistant got her this response. Twilight decided to press it further. "I'm serious. What happened to Spike and Big Brother?"

Sparkle managed one sentence. "Spike is fine."

Twilight didn't want an emotionally unstable alicorn on her hands; that nearly cost Eon, who she still didn't trust. At least…wait, the way she asked it meant that she could be referring to either one of the dragons. "My Spike or yours?"

Sparkle simply said "Both." before Twilight woke up.

"The HELL?" One rebel stuck on guard duty screamed before a _shoop_ sound was made and the rebel's voice was no more. Another two disappeared before everypony began waking up. And…boy, this was different indeed.

The beast was simply transparent. It was a light grey, meaning it was made of something resembling smoke or fog. But the shimmering in its body meant otherwise. It had horns similar to Discord, but they were both a gleaming white. Its four legs were lizard-like and scales covered its body. The glowing red eyes had one small speck of black where the pupil should be. Its body was more smoke than any real body part, but there was a visible red gem in the center of the apparition. Its tail was spiked. When it touched a pony, the pony simply disappeared. And it float through walls and obstacles. It was a ghost, after all.

Twilight simply awoke to screaming. Scootaloo had personally escorted all of the other ponies into the Everfree Forest right above them. Twilight was late. Then, the ghost floated in front of her. Touch, gone.


	14. 404 ERROR VOID NOT RENDERED

Well, that was exciting and cliffhanger. I will be starting a series where the main character dies. That's going to be fun.

Disclaimer here.

-BinaryCoding

Chapter 14

Dash and Applejack knew something was up. From Scootaloo leading everypony out to the screams being abruptly cut off, they knew the others did something. And the creature was still on the loose, but when its purpose was fulfilled or it was sent back, it would disappear back to the void it came from. But right now, it was going to cause havoc among the ponies.

* * *

Twilight's eyes flickered open. The gray space seemed to go on forever. "What happened?" Twilight asked the darkness. Echoes seemed to be everywhere.

"What just happened?"

"Where are you?"

"No, this can't be true!"

The conversations kept going. Twilight clapped her hooves over her ears and fell down. An echo came relatively close to her. "Hey, you ok?"

Twilight looked up to see a pony covered by a cloak with a shadow on its back. She looked closer. A stark white pony jawbone came into view, and the shadows unfurled to two massive wings, with a scythe lying right on the spine of the presumably skeleton pony. Then, a midnight-black head came into view as the pony's hooves slipped off the hood. The pony was wearing the skull and jawbone of a pony like a helmet, the same glowing red eyes peered out from the eyeholes. The hooves were bony, but there was still visible flesh, so the pony must have been using the bones as armor. "Hey, Twilight Sparkle, are you ok?"

Twilight startled at this. She had been so entranced by the bones that she hadn't heard the pony's question. "Um, yes. Who are you?"

The pony smiled. "I am your friendly neighborhood Grim Reaper, or Death. Why are you here? You don't belong in my wing of the void…Unless one of the shades got out again…"

Twilight would've screamed, but this was Death, so that didn't seem like a good idea. "Um, your shade would be the thing with lizard legs and glowing red eyes?"

Death gasped. "Oh, that one. Geez, this is going to be harder than I thought…"

Twilight facehoofed. "Of course it is! My friends are going to be turned into ghosts doomed to wander the void for eternity and I'm going to sit here not able to help them!"

Death simply unlatched the scythe. "You are not going to stay here forever. I need to talk with all of the pony ghosts that recently appeared, but you are important, Element of Magic. I cannot simply abandon my duties. I am ferrying you back to the hu-sorry, pony world, because you need to help that dimension. Their dimension will affect yours once Solaris figures out how to activate the dimension portal device, and you will be under the rule of an insane god. So no, you are not going to wander the void for eternity, you are going to make a difference. Do you understand?" Death's voice had taken a cold tone, something like the chill of death.

Twilight shivered. "Yes, I think. You're just going to bring me back right?"

Death responded in a happy tone again. "Yep! Let's go."

They teleported away.

* * *

Twilight's eyes flickered open. This time, color was processed, and she recognized her surroundings as the Everfree Forest. A shade in the form of a pony with a scythe, midnight black coat, two huge black wings, and pony bone armor slipped into the shadows. Twilight waved goodbye, then trotted towards the faint light.

The shade seemed to follow, but in reality, it had split in two. One formed a mortal body and the other tailed Twilight. The mortal Death flew into the clouds, indistinguishable from the midnight sky. "Your time hasn't arrived, but it is soon."

Shadow Eon slipped off the night-vision goggles. "Did you have a nice talk with Twilight Sparkle, the dimension traveler? That reminds me, I have to ask the Doctor if I can use the TARDIS, I need to see something…"

Death sighed. "Yes, I did. In the meantime, I would tell you how the battle ended, but I don't really care much and you would know soon."

Eon simply waved a hoof dismissively. "I don't want to know. Besides, you still need to talk to those souls, don't you?"

Death cocked his head. "I don't need to right now. I need to send the shade back."

"Oh yeah, did you see that, AJ? That was awesome!"

Applejack looked in the direction of Eon and saw a black pony conversing with her. Truth vision has its quirks. "Hold on Dash, I need to go survey the survivors. You know, like usual."

Dash floated in the sky. "OK! Hey, I could try that trick that I wanted to do…"

Applejack flew to the lower cloud. "Hey, Eon, who's this varmint? He buggin' you?"

Death looked in Applejack's direction. "Hello, Honesty. I'm assuming you want something, like, oh I don't know…the truth?"

Applejack's expression hardened. "A little bit. Is it true that Granny Smith is dead? And Big Mac's out fer mah head?"

Death snickered. "Would you like to talk to Granny Smith now?"

Applejack simply replied. "Yep."

Death unlatched the scythe, then swung it straight at Applejack. She flew backwards, but not in time. The scythe slashed and cut down her entire right front hoof. Instantly, Applejack lost consciousness. Eon darted up. "The hell'd you do that for, Death? You know the Protocol restricts you-"

"-From attacking and killing a mortal, yes. Not attacking and knocking unconscious a mortal. Besides, that was the passage to the void. I'll bring her back."

Seconds later, Applejack flew back up. "What…she never…"

Death smirked. "She looks shellshocked."

Applejack shook her head a few times. The cut was gone, not leaving a trace of damage. "Now I have a headache…"

"How'd it go, Applejack? Have a nice talk?"

Applejack assumed a defensive stature. "Don't do that again without warning me."

Death smiled, a grim one enhanced by the jawbone and skull. "I won't, I promise. Dash wants you."

Applejack lifted off from the cloud. "I know she does."

Death turned to Eon. "I'll get to the shade now. See you soon, Eon."

Eon smiled. "See you, Death."

Death flew down to the clearing. Eon simply pulled out a list. "'Talk to Death' done…"

* * *

"…and then I'm here. He said we're important somehow, and our dimension will be affected by Solaris if we don't stop her here." Twilight finished. She had walked to the backup base, a secret hidden in the castle where the Elements were.

Rainbow Dash flew around in a circle before touching down. "I scouted the area. No ambushes, or freaky ghost things after us. We're good."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Good, it would be bad if we got ambushed again."

Twilight simply walked to the empty pedestal. "Wonder where the Elements of Harmony are."

A giant shadow passed over the castle. Then, a figure was dropped from the shadow's massive jaw. It hit the floor and groaned. Twilight gasped. It was Spike.


	15. The Bad Part

Wow, Death has got a lot of time on his hands…

This chapter does not seem like a good one, so yeah...

Disclaimer written here.

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 15

Twilight quickly galloped over and hugged Spike. He didn't complain. It was as if something was up. "Spike! Oh, I missed you so much!"

Spike was quiet for a bit, before responding with no emotion. "Twilight, do you really miss me?" His eyes were glazed over and a small thread of orange swirled around in his eyes.

Twilight let go, worried. "Of course I do!"

Spike took in a breath, green charging in the back of his throat. "Then why did you leave me to die?"

Twilight stepped back. The others weren't sure how to respond. "But…Spike!"

"No more Twilight, no more. Go to sleep now." The green exploded outwards in what would be the largest fireball Spike had probably spat in a long time.

Twilight stopped. The fireball took up at least half of the castle, maybe more, and she was right against the wall. The others were on the other side. She gulped, then powered up her horn.

Spike grimaced. "It's moving too fast Twilight. You'll never make it."

And the world went white for Twilight.

Rainbow Dash knocked Spike onto the floor. "How could you do that to Twilight?"

Spike shook his head. The orange thread disappeared. "What happened to Twilight?"

AJ sighed. This was a long day indeed.

Rarity did a fake faint, Fluttershy nearly following.

And Pinkie Pie's hair deflated to a flat state.

Death had cornered the shade and trapped it inside a crystal. He broke off the bit and stuck it in the folds of his cloak before going back to the void. Then he saw Twilight again.

"What the freaking HELL did you just do this time?" Death asked, infuriated.

"…" Twilight had tears in her eyes. Death simply looked through one of the shadows. He hit rewind. The fireball appeared. Death's eyes widened.

"It's not your time…how did…" He realized something.

"DAMNIT SOLARIS! I fucking swear, I will get you for that-"He noticed Twilight was looking at him, somewhat horrified. "-Oh, sorry. You do know I own more than one dimension, right? Those were some human words…jeez, I should have chosen some dragon words instead, then no one would understand…"

Twilight simply turned around and galloped into the mist. Death flew after her, following her like a shadow, which he was really good at.

Spike had been filled in and was currently on the verge of a mental breakdown. Rarity was alongside with him, putting a hoof on his shoulder. Fluttershy was hiding behind the pedestal that once held the Elements of Harmony, and Rainbow Dash was hovering and screaming obscenities at the darker shadow above her. Applejack grabbed her Stetson and held it to her chest. Twilight's body was simply gone.

"Spike?" Rarity asked, "Are you OK?"

Spike simply sniffed.


	16. Love and War, Faith and Doubt

In a writer's block moment, last chapter before I start just…hiatusing. I guess. I don't know, do you guys like this story? Serious. But anyways, hope it's good enough. And Death is actually an alicorn; he just keeps his horn hidden. *insert devious smile*

Disclaimer here, but I'm too lazy.

-BinaryCoding.

Chapter 16

Twilight got lost in the mist for what seemed like the ten billionth time, while Death simply watched. A small distortion surrounded him as he flew after Twilight. _Should I bring her back? It's been, like, five minutes and she's back here. Would she die if I sent her back?_

Spike had walked into the forest while the Mane 5 was arguing amongst themselves.

It all seemed like it would fall apart at the seams.

Celestia was worried. It had been a week or two since Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony disappeared. She had sent out full guard patrols everywhere, and they reported the same thing: nothing. Which meant…

She was going to pay Death a visit.

Another blast of magical energy sent the machine to a corner. It would not activate. "Try harder, my faithful student." Solaris said, eagerly watching the machine.

The alicorns were trying their best, but without Dash and Applejack to stabilize it, the rainbow beam of light was simply too big or small, and it was not the frequency that could activate the dimension portal opener.

Celestia stepped into the void. She had told Luna that if she didn't come back, well, take control. She saw a ghostly purple unicorn mare running through the fog, and a shadow behind her. "DEATH!"

Death had very well heard Celestia, but he was not sure Twilight would. "Twilight, come on. Someone wants to see you."

Twilight stopped when a blinding ray of light formed a wall right in front of her and dispelled the thick fog. She turned her head. There, in all her radiant Sun Goddess glory, was Princess Celestia. Not an insane tyrant, but her (hopefully) benevolent ruler and mentor.

"Princess!" Twilight galloped and tackle-hugged Celestia at her hardest. Ghosts were surprisingly solid.

"My faithful student." It meant wonders to Twilight to hear her mentor's voice again.

"Princess, can I come with you?" Twilight was straight to the point. She did not want that other world where ponies were killed. She wanted her bright colorful regular pony world, not the bleak dull landscape that was the other worlds.

Celestia lowered her head. "No, you cannot, Twilight. Your friends are trapped with you, and I have been aware of my other self's activities. I cannot allow you to leave with me, because you wouldn't be strong enough to defeat any threat to the kingdom by yourself."

Twilight was taking a gamble. One she knew wouldn't please her much. "We could always find new Elements of Harmony."

Celestia looked up at Death, who was simply mouthing "Don't let her do that, she's not thinking straight."

"Twilight, you know I would not allow that. Besides, I know you love your friends too much." Celestia was surprised that Twilight would ever gamble her friends lives for her freedom. It defied all of her letters on friendship.

Twilight looked into Celestia's eyes. "I didn't want to see them, Princess. There was so much blood…"

Celestia nuzzled Twilight. "I know you didn't want to see them, Twilight. But you need to focus. Right now, your friends need you. Can you fill me in?"

Twilight began recounting everything, from the first moments in the other dimension, to the shade and Spike.

Death simply looked down when Twilight mentioned his outburst at Solaris and Spike.

Celestia would swear she saw a single tear drip onto the cracked ground.

Finally, Twilight waited silently for her mentor's orders, which were not what she expected.

"Send her back, Death. She needs to save her friends. Besides, you and I need to talk."

Death took the scythe and ripped open another portal. Twilight stepped through while Death was pulled aside by Celestia. Twilight just heard a fragment of the conversation, meaning that Celestia knew more than she was letting on. "You just had to curse Solaris? You do know she's just another figment?" Of course, Twilight was going to be filled in later.

Rainbow simply floated by on a cloud, Fluttershy following on a cloud that she was shaping like a bunny. _She probably misses Angel and every one of her animals…_ Rainbow thought. _I kinda miss Tank, now that I think about it. And Scootaloo. And Twi-_Rainbow's thoughts ground to a halt when the light bomb just exploded into being. Rainbow sculpted a hasty barricade to protect her and Fluttershy from the light.

AJ was slowly trudging away from the castle when Pinkie giggled. AJ looked behind her. A…disco light show, it seems, was exploding into being. Pinkie was wearing sunglasses, and AJ pulled her Stetson over her eyes.

Rarity was simply alone in the castle. Sweetie Belle stood beside her, comforting her. The light that suddenly exploded into being had momentarily blinded both Sweetie Belle and Rarity.

Celestia and Death watched through a shadow. "-and then she came back. Now I feel like I should be apologizing. But I guess Death has to be a little cold sometimes."

"Remember when we were just normal ponies, before…we got turned into nearly immortal 'gods'?" Death asked. Memories jumped in his head, like his first visit to Hoofington, and traveling to their normal meeting spot.

Celestia sighed. Sometimes she liked the past, the feeling of innocence, and oblivious to other plans. One memory jumped to her thoughts, grabbed them, and shoved them out of the way.

She and Luna were still normal ponies; Luna was a Pegasus and Celestia a unicorn. A voice rang out, sweet and innocent. "Are you sure you want to become saviors?"

They had replied at the same time. "Yes, we are."

The figure's horn lit up. Pain beyond knowing coursed through both of them.

Celestia woke up. She had a golden crown, breastplate and horseshoes. Her cutie mark had changed to a sun.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Now you can choose others, to come for me and represent anything, even your friends can be called. Happiness, love, war-"The figure had stopped speaking. He handed a scroll to Celestia. "This is the prophecy scroll. Write down everything that happens to be in this scroll in a book. You'll need it. And do not be upset if a couple of them disturb you. All will come to pass. Hurry, get out of this realm."

Celestia lifted her sister with her new golden magic, and then ran through the portal.

The memory faded. "And then normal ponies were shoved from their comfort zones and turned into beings that would come to legends and myths past. It seems no one remembers War, or even the one that made them. I have come to calling that mysterious figure 'God' from the human world."

Celestia almost didn't catch the last part. "Goodbye Death. Or I guess I can call you Rook, like old times?"

Death smiled at that. "Bye, Sunray. And yes, you can call me Rook."

They shook hooves and Celestia left.

"Buck, I thought that you would be strong enough. Oh well, back to the regular." Solaris simply shrugged and gave the regular orders to the four alicorns present. They looked tired, but they were still fit for work.

Death simply looked on. "Come on; give me something to work with. War needs a job to do."

He spotted the trigger. Solaris had been using brainwashing magic. He snapped a photo that promptly floated around his head. Then, he pulled away from the shadow and walked to a grey building. He opened the door.

The call was easy. War was ready to be deployed.

About half an hour later, the clopping of hooves near the building alerted Death. He walked outside.

A red alicorn, with a set of clockwork-like wings, was approaching. His battle armor was silver, with red highlights. Instead of a crown, he had opted for a helmet. Attached to one front hoof was a device. Attached to the other was a hidden-blade-esque device. When he spoke, it was in a tone similar to a commander ordering an army. "So, what do you need me to do, Rook ol' buddy?"

Death simply looked him over. "We have to wait for someone right now. I see you upgraded?"

War smiled. "And you never lost your fancy accent."

Another clopping noise came to both of their ears.

A grey alicorn came into view. He had a helmet like War's, but his armor was highly reflective. When he spoke, it was more of a tempting, seductive tone, almost hypnotic. He had a scimitar strapped to his back. "Hello, Rook."

Death simply shook hooves with him. "Hello, Doubt."

Doubt smiled. "Forgotten my name, dear friend?"

Death looked menacingly at him. "Nope, I just hated your guts, remember?"

Doubt put a hoof to his chin. "Oh yeah…"

Death simply trotted to stand in front of the two. "I need you two to help me with something."

Doubt frowned, but War was good at reading minds. "This is going to be FUN!"

Doubt decided to take the sneaky approach. "And what if we don't want to-"

War quickly whispered Death's plan into Doubt's ear. Doubt's expression quickly turned into a devious, yet happy one. "Ah, never mind. I think I like this."

Death smiled. "And you know what you're going to do?"

Doubt quickly waved a hoof. "Sure, what I do best."

Death ripped open a portal. War and Doubt melted into the shadows and disappeared.


	17. War and Doubt

Let's check in. We have the "War, Doubt" group, the "Mane 6" group, the "Rebels and CMC" group, the "Solaris, Alicorns" group, and the "Eon, Voices, Death" group. Now, here is War/Doubt's part. This will all culminate with the ending. Only put disclaimer in because I needed to add some new characters. Going to partly blend the Rebel/CMC group with Solaris/Alicorns because they're fighting a war. Anyways, check out Deadpony Wonderland in the meanwhile, as this story has been spinning in circles!

Oh, and I'm back!

War, Doubt, Eon, Voices, Death belong to ME! (Actually, depending on if you read Faith and Doubt or the abundance, then the abstract-ish idea goes to defender.)

MLP FiM Belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 17

Doubt swirled into an alicorns room. This one belonged to someone named Diamond? Ok then, because he'd be in them all. He saw the alicorn working on some dresses. _Heh, when I'm done with you, you won't need the dresses. That's where War comes in. _Doubt's shadow slid across the ceiling over the white alicorn. He whispered, somehow amplified to reach Diamond's ears. "Your friends are not who they seem."

Diamond simply whirled around, but found nothing. "Who are you? What do you mean?"

She was curious all right. That would work. "You do not need to know who I am. You just need to know that your army must prepare. Besides, it won't matter after that."

The alicorn listened to the tempting voice, and the suggestions being planted in her head. "…But they are my friends! We have reinforced Solaris's rule together! It doesn't make sense that they would conspire without telling me! Or anyone else."

"Well, obviously they haven't been talking to you, haven't they? Maybe they are having a secret war meeting! Solaris obviously needs them more, as your Gala only comes once a year, yet the Wonderbolts perform almost daily, Twilight's research projects are for the better of the country, Applejack's farming provides food for the entire country, parties occur on an almost daily basis, and the hospitals and parks maintained by Fluttershy are always somewhat full! No pony would ever buy your dresses if there is no formal occasion!"

Diamond thought. Doubt easily followed it. The Wonderbolt performances were open to the public, who usually came without clothes. Applejack's farmers didn't need clothes, and they were paid generously for the food by Solaris. Fluttershy's hospitals were usually very sanitary, and Fluttershy made all of the surgeons', nurses', and patients' scrubs and clothes. She was good at it too. Twilight obviously didn't need clothes, because most of her work would probably reduce them to shreds. Pinkie Pie's partiers were usually birthdays, not formal occasions. It almost seemed like they were cutting her off!

"Whoever you are, count me in." Diamond said softly. Doubt chuckled before withdrawing from her mind. One down, five to go.

War saw a white shadow just out of the corner of his eye. Doubt sure got that pony riled up. He laughed softly before amplifying that to about five times its normal amount.

Doubt slithered into the purple one's room. It was easy to convince the rest that they were all against each other. The purple one would be the hardest, as her fanatical devotion to Solaris would-wait, actually this would be easy, so why was he worrying? He quickly floated in and spoke. "Hello, savior." He thought that would be a nice touch.

Sparkle nearly jumped, before twisting around and blasting magic at him. He soared out of the way. "Who are you?"

Doubt clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. I am someone who will help you, and you turn me away? Sad, what this country has turned into."

Sparkle looked confused and angry at the same time. "What do you mean? Obviously Equestria is perfectly fine. Besides, why are you here?"

Doubt had a face of mock surprise. "Why, my dear Twilight Sparkle, when was the last time you talked to your friends?"

Sparkle's eyes narrowed. "At the Gala, a couple of months ago. Why, is it important?"

Doubt smiled. "Because the ponies outside believe that war is the best option to this 'utopia'." He waved a hoof at the window, which Sparkle ran over to. Outside, thousands of ponies were waging bloody war. The soldiers were fighting each other, and they had all met in one place. It broke Sparkle's heart.

Ponyville had become the crossroads between cities over time, as well as a tourist attraction. After all, ponies wanted to see where the Elements of Harmony had originally lived, right?

Well, now Ponyville was being stained crimson.

The ponies that had originally lived in Ponyville, like Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon, were hiding in their houses, which were currently getting a dark red coat of blood painted onto the sides. Soldiers from every army (Fluttershy's medics were part of every army) were blasting and bucking away.

Above them, in the cloud layer, Sparkle's vision caught three shapes dueling furiously. A cream-colored shape swerved around a white one while the brightest pink one slammed into a cloud.

And Sparkle could see a grey fog surrounding the whole city, as well as a small red pony hovering in the air, hoof over mouth to prevent too much laughter from spilling out.

Her scream joined the millions of others.


	18. Rebels, Crusaders and the Six

Yo! Here's the rebels' and the CMC's part in this new war! I decided to merge the Mane 6's part too, otherwise this chapter would be too short.

War, Doubt, Eon, Voices, Death belong to ME! (Actually, depending on if you read Faith and Doubt or the abundance, because then the abstract-ish idea goes to defender.)

MLP FiM Belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro

-BinaryCoding

* * *

Chapter 17

The rebels were going about their daily lives when they heard the first sounds of conflict one fateful day. The CMC ordered everyone to armor up, and sent them out. The rebels were in considerably better shape than the soldiers, but only because the farm season was not very good, and the country ended up starving. The rebels had a hidden garden in the Everfree Forest, supplied by Zecora and a few spies from Fluttershy. It was surprising to the Zebricans that Zecora would still live with ponies, but after a while, a small community joined the rebels.

The Mane 6 was surprisingly still sane after this dimensional mess-up from Twilight's spell (in their eyes.) Dash (both of them) had flown up through the cloud layers, away from the fog that had mysteriously appeared from the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy silently followed. Then all three saw the fighting alicorns, with Sparkle flitting to and fro trying to get them to stop.

"YOU GUYS ARE CUTTING ME OFF!" Diamond yelled, sending several large blue crystals out towards all of them.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I DO! YOU TAKE IT FOR GRANTED!" Pie yelled, taking out the party cannon and redirecting the crystal heading towards her towards Diamond and Shy.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T FRIENDS!" Shy yelled. A familiar purple-and-green dragon grabbed the crystals out of the air and threw it back to its source, propelling it with a burst of green fire.

"STOP IT!" Sparkle yelled, desperately flinging the crystal heading for her downwards, squishing a couple of plants and nearly impaling a soldier, who looked upwards with a snarl. "-oops. Sorry!" Sparkle said.

"What the hell is going on?" Fluttershy asked Dash. Fluttershy was fed up with this world of death and destruction. Plus the other day she had seen a manticore torture, kill and eat a bunny that looked suspiciously like Angel.

"I don't know. And that is the first time I have heard any Fluttershy cuss." Dash said. Rainbow hastily agreed. They were behind a huge cumulus with a little window punched out.

Twilight Sparkle, both AJs, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity ran through Ponyville and blasted any soldier they came across. As small sharp fragments of blue crystals rained down on them, Twilight's shield reflected them upwards. They finally reached a safe house claimed by the rebels and ran inside just as the sixteenth rain of crystal shards began.

"Who's raining crystals on us?" Twilight asked. She was tired from holding up the shield so long; the safe house was all the way on the other side of town.

Applejack flew to the roof, created an orange shield, and looked up. There, she saw Diamond, Pie, Shy, and Sparkle dueling, with both Dashes and Fluttershy sneakily looking on. She galloped back down. "Rarity's bein' a shotgun and blastin' crystals everywhere."

"Well, that's great." Twilight sighed. A crystal shot through the ceiling and landed right next to her. "And HOW are we going to get out of this world?"

Applejack looked thoughtful. "Well, the Prin-Solaris and Nightmare Moon have been workin' on something called a 'Dimensional Transporter' or somethin'. Reckon that's your way out of here."

Twilight gasped. "But Starswirl the Bearded was only sketching it! And it was barely finished by the time he died!"

Applejack promptly grabbed the crystal in an orange luminescence and shot it upwards. "Apparently our Twilight and Celestia have been busy. We weren't informed of it until that damn Solaris called us fer' the first day. Then it was drainin' our magic to feed the darned thing!" Applejack sounded mad and Twilight wondered how strong Applejack would've been with all of her magic.

"First, we need to get out of this battleground." Twilight stated, followed by nods by everyone else. Then a scream resonated through their ears.

"Oh no." Everyone said at once. They knew who it was. "Fluttershy!"


	19. Eon, Voices and Death

Ok, I'm officially back peeps! Here's Eon, Death and Voices's part in this.

Shadow Eon, Many Voices, Death belong to me.

MLP:FiM belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust.

Chapter 17

Shadow Eon watched the rebels go to war. "Guess Death's going to get spammed." She turned to Many Voices, who was right behind her. "So what are we going to do now?"

Voices thought. Then he replied quietly. "Maybe we can spy in Solaris's castle. That way we can get info and help the good Elements of Harmony get back to where they belong."

Eon nodded. Voices flew up into the clouds. Then, he spiraled downwards, followed by what appeared to be a red ribbon. Eon flew and caught him, narrowly dodging a blue blur. She looked at the tree that got impaled. A diamond-shaped sapphire was buried up to the end into the tree.

Voices moaned again and Eon brought her attention to him. Voices's wing was completely shredded at the tip, and blood stained his turquoise feathers, some splattering onto his coat. Eon could see bone shards through the broken skin, and where the crystal had gone through was a perfectly clean hole. Then, it started spurting blood.

Eon quickly grabbed a couple of bandages from a pack hanging on her side and flew down. She began bandaging the wounded pegasus, making sure to remove the bone shards carefully. She then placed the shards so they formed a solid cylinder and bandaged it the best she could. Then Eon leaned Voices up against a tree. "I'll be back, Voices."

* * *

Death watched all that had happened with the help of several mirrors floating around his head. He looked at one that was floating up and down, showing a bloody brawl of magic in the sky. Another showed four ponies and two alicorns reflecting crystals and beating up anything that came into their path before reaching a safe-house. Yet another showed two alicorns in menacing-looking armor who were conferring among each other. A fourth showed a pegasus getting hit in the wing and spiraling downwards. The last showed two pegasi and an alicorn taking cover through the cloud layers underneath the brawl. They were silently sneaking through the clouds when a crystal came down.

Death kept his eyes open. The yellow pegasus…Fluttershy, according to Twilight's memories…was screaming. And Death saw a pony fall through the sky.

* * *

Shadow Eon flew through the city, before crashing into something warm, managing to catch it before it fell down. Then she wished she hadn't. She looked up at Fluttershy, who was still screaming, and Rainbow Dash. Which meant…

Eon crashed into the safe-house. "Oh fu-"

Twilight and the others promptly turned and stared. Eon had a bloody alicorn on her back, and both of their hooves were covered in blood. The alicorn had several crystal shards embedded into different places. "-uum, hello guys. Did I miss something?"

* * *

Voices woke up to a faint scream in his ears. It was drowned out by the immense ringing that dominated his head. He got to his hooves slowly, wincing as he opened his wings. "How am I bloody?" He asked. No voice tricks accommodated this.

Voices looked up towards the sky. A cloud with a red stain floated by. "And why is that cloud all red?" He looked around. The ground he was standing on was stained with blood, as well as some of the trees. His right wing felt like it was on fire and his head felt like it had been laid on a steamroller's path and got run over twice.

* * *

Death watched in silence. One of the mirrors cracked suddenly, knocking him out of his stupor. It was the one of the two alicorns conversing.

"Seems like we have an unexpected visitor, Solaris." Nightmare Moon said, looking at the mirror hung in the room. "Don't we?"

Death narrowed his eyes. "I assume you can see me fine. I know Solaris can't."

As if on cue, Solaris turned around. "Who's there? You seem familiar."

Death laughed. "Well, just to inform you, a full-scale rebellion is in progress, and you just got invited. Expect some visitors soon."

Death slammed his hoof down on his mirror, smashing it. At the same time, the mirror in the alicorns' room smashed itself.

* * *

Voices galloped through the streets, swerving around crystals and keeping his wings tucked in. Somehow he had gotten a wing wound and couldn't fly. He jumped over a fallen soldier's body and kept running. Eventually he reached a house that had been boarded up. He ran in and slammed the door shut behind him. Then he turned to see Eon, a bloody alicorn, four ponies and an alicorn which he knew to be Applejack. "So…what did I miss?"

* * *

Death walked to the swirling mass of light. _Should I go into the mortal world? They'll see me._ Silently, he waited in front of it. A flash in a mirror caught his eye. The two middle mirrors merged into one. "Well, this should get interesting."

After Eon and Voices got filled in, Twilight had begun first aid on Dash and the pegasi had descended carefully. "So…what now?"

Twilight grimaced as some blood spurted out of a slash in the alicorn's side. "Well, we were going to go up to Solaris's castle and show her a thing or two."

Eon smiled. "Well, we'll come with you. It's going to be fun pounding her into the floor."

Everyone managed a chuckle, except for the unconscious alicorn.

* * *

Death smiled. He might as well do it now and 'visit' Solaris and Nightmare Moon. He jumped through the portal.


	20. Solaris and Alicorns (and a surprise!)

Well, as we have expected, Solaris and Nightmare Moon are probably screwed. Let's have some fun, shall we? I think this one might be the one with the most violence (until boss battle) and the most talking.

Solaris, alicorns belong to me? I guess? (alicorn idea goes to defender22? It's someone on FiMFiction…)

MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 17

A white alicorn with shining golden armor paced around the throne room of Canterlot Castle. A black alicorn with really dark blue armor watched.

"Well, it's obvious. We have to do something. Your student's news frightens me." In reality, the dark alicorn knew this was happening because of Solaris's influence, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Instead, another question barreled out. "What shall we do, sister?"

Solaris rounded on Nightmare Moon with unparalleled speed and smiled. "We do what we do best. Exterminate the problems."

Nightmare Moon simply backed away; Solaris had gotten right to the point and was near her snout. She mumbled something under her breath and flew. Solaris watched the figure disappear into the night, just a little bit upset. Then she turned back to her work.

Nightmare Moon flew with tears in her eyes. She quickly flew up high into the sky, far into the atmosphere. The armor disappeared and in the alicorn's place, there was a small blue pony with wings and a horn. She looked nothing at all like the fearsome Nightmare Moon. As a cloud drifted by, the pony simply flew onto it and snuggled in. Then, she cried.

Let's get back to this mor-OH, SHIT.

Well, that's not good.

* * *

Sparkle and the other alicorns (who were thusly fighting) were still stuck in a huge fight in the sky, sending crystals, magic blasts, and even some blood and/or bone bits (which quickly regenerated) down on the fighting armies .

"Stop fighting!" Sparkle yelled, while at the same time dodging a buck from a windigo as well as several large crystal shards.

Shy would have said the same thing had she not been busy with a giant cannon being shot at her, as well as a giant cannon blasting black balls at her.

Diamond would have if a giant cake containing a grenade had not appeared suddenly behind her, and if a fireball had not appeared right in front of her.

Pie would have said the same thing if she was not busy with a parasprite eating all of the cake coating around her grenades as well as several shards of crystal.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Dash were on the ground protecting the citizens. They had used magic to disguise their alicorn status as well as become completely different ponies. Currently, every civilian in Ponyville who was not fighting were safe or dead.

A crystal embedded in the ground reminded Dash of how she was struck down. Of all the things to cripple the fastest flyer in Equestria, one of her "friends" had to strike her down. Blindly too! She winced at the pain in her wing and the memory.

"So, what'll we do now, Dash?" Applejack said to her friend. Dash looked around. She didn't particularly feel like fighting any number of rebels or soldiers.

"Let's go somewhere far away from here and hope for the best." The words escaped Dash's mouth before she could stop them. Surprisingly, Applejack gave a weary nod. The two flew away to the Everfree Forest, which, surprisingly WASN'T on fire from Twilight's ricochet shots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Solaris couldn't help feeling that she was being watched. And, true to her gut feeling, a blackish grey alicorn came out from nowhere.

"And if it isn't our favorite psychopath." The alicorn smiled at Solaris's furious face. "I got some news for you. The Insurrection is coming."

Solaris lunged at him, golden magic blasts firing everywhere. The mystery alicorn flew straight up, through the giant skylight that was installed into the ceiling of the throne room. Solaris flew after him.

Luna simply looked at the moon. Even though she could monitor the ponies at night, she didn't need to know what they were doing, because she already knew. Two fast constant wingbeats alerted her to Solaris and her prey. With an effort, Luna switched to a different form and flew out to fight, a midnight black sword in her mouth.

* * *

Solaris saw a navy blue alicorn fly out of a cloud and fly straight towards her, armed with a black sword. Solaris sneered and charged, her horn ready to fire.

Luna gritted her teeth around the hilt of the sword and lowered a little bit, nicking Solaris along her front legs. She turned around, the black and grey alicorn aligning himself alongside her.

"Nice to meet you, dear Luna." The alicorn said.

"Nith to stee you thoo, Rhook." Luna said through the sword.

Death simply levitated his scythe off of his back with his grey magic. He held it out in a defensive manner. "So, will you open your eyes? See the truth of your actions? Or will you just close your eyes and pretend to be blind to your influence? It's your choice, of course." He said, slowly spinning the large scythe.

Solaris gritted her teeth and her horn glowed with an almost golden light. Just as the spell was about to release, something popped into her vision, sending the spell up into the sky, nearly hitting the moon. She looked to her left, and her jaw dropped. Luna looked mildly surprised, and Death simply grimaced.

There was a figure there, holding a glass of chocolate milk. He had a sombrero on, as well as a fedora. His eagle claw held Solaris's crown, with his lion paw holding the glass. "Well, my little ponies. This is quite a predicament."


	21. The Decisions We Make

Whoa guys, sorry for not updating! Just…school stuff. But it's summer for me! So I'm making some new chapters!

MLP: FiM (and Discord, for you non-bronies) belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

Death belongs to me. (alicorn idea goes to defender on )

Chapter 18

"What are you doing here?!" Solaris yelled (they were so high up that the warring armies below couldn't hear.)

"It's quite simple, really. Your horrible governing of the land simply gave me more power to reform from our…last encounter and cause more havoc. It's in my job description." Discord said, calmly sipping his chocolate milk. A polka-dotted pegasus wing spiraled from nowhere to hit Solaris in the face. Discord then proceeded to make chocolate rain flow from the now-cotton-candy clouds.

"Well, this was completely unexpected." Death said with sarcasm, just before a purple pony with a propeller beanie rocketed by. "Whoa, what the…"

"Again, my job description." Discord said, pulling out a piece of paper before disappearing.

Luna had disappeared by now. Solaris was currently getting ganged up on by mini flying Ursa Minors, cotton candy clouds, a small dragon with a top hat, and something that looked a bit like a rabid parasprite.

Death groaned before the whole world started shaking. "Could today get any worse?" he yelled to the sky.

Discord's laugh echoed all around him. "Be careful what you wish for, my dear Rook. Life could be considered a chess game of sorts…" Death then found himself unable to move, as he was turned into a chess piece and set onto one of the many checkered tiles of the transformed Canterlot.

"Hey!" Death managed to yell, before he got knocked over by another pony, stuck in a pose similar to a pawn, which was stock still with a sword in mouth. "Where are we getting all the weapons?"

Meanwhile, Luna was trying to find Twilight and company, who were currently trying to help other ponies.

"Rainbow!" AJ yelled, aware that the chocolate rain was as sharp as needles. Rainbow Dash, both of them, turned to see a huge cotton candy cloud spewing flaming chocolate rain and lightning that went up (which was a smart idea for Discord; it prevented pegasi from moving the titanic lump of airborne candy) approaching Ponyville.

"This has never happened before!" Sparkle yelled, while the other three alicorns flew to secure buildings, the safety of citizens, and to help move the clouds away. "Wait, it's happened before…But I don't remember when."

Twilight looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Oh my Celestia. Well, that's nice."

Spike looked up. "Thinking what I'm thinking, Twi?"

"Spike, I always know what you're thinking." Twilight then summoned a magical bubble of protection to go through the needles of chocolate rain.

"Twi! Where are we going?" Spike asked, frantically swatting the chocolate away. "After this, I'm never drinking another cup of chocolate milk!"

"Spike, if I'm right, you may never drink ANYTHING ever again!" Twilight scooped him into the bubble.

Eon looked up into the sky, very well aware of the threat that the needles posed. Voices was sitting next to her. "So, what do we do now?"

"We shall wait, and hope for the best." A voice came from behind them.

"Princess Luna. I wasn't exactly expecting you, but we have to do with what we've got. How's your idiot sister doing?" Eon asked, sounding partly surprised and partly sarcastic.

"Well, we shall see, shall we? And as of now, the whole nation is in turmoil because of my sister's hidden…experiments." Luna sighed. "I wish to come from this other Twilight's world sometimes; their world sounds so peaceful."

"Oh really? Did you ever consider what I could do now that their Elements-"A snarl came from beside her. "-are here? In your messed-up, chaotic world?" Luna spun and came face-to-face with another pony, but this pony was beyond what she thought was probably normal.

A unicorn horn spiraled out of its head, while two wings were seamlessly attached, making Luna think of an alicorn. That was where the resemblance stopped. One wing was a dark purple bat wing, looking almost comical next to the dark blue pegasus wing. It had a tan horse's back leg (of course modified to look in-proportion with the pony's body) as well as a green lizard's leg. The front legs were a lion's paw and an eagle's claw. The body was irregularly colored, and the tail was a red dragon's, white tufts of fur rustling slightly despite there not being any wind.

The most startling thing about the pony was its two misshapen pupils. One was smaller than the other, creating the appearance that the pony was insane. The second thing was that it had fangs. One small one poked out a little, the other shot out of the mouth of the pony. Its hair was black near the head, but as Luna scanned the body, it grew white.

"Discord, what is this madness?" Luna asked, almost too quietly to hear.

"Very simply, a manifestation that would allow me a bit of freedom in your pony civilization, when I'm done with it. Besides, Luna, you and these two ponies have a choice now." Discord snickered, before reverting back to his draconequus form. "I have left a decoy in my place that is currently overwhelming your sister. You three ponies can choose to fight me, and possibly stop this wonderful chaos, or you can choose to let me go, and help all of the innocent ponies that are currently trapped in Canterlot's residential district. Your choice, my little ponies." He casually lay down on the ceiling, summoning what looked like a martini, and casually sipped.

"Why you-" Luna lunged for Discord before noticing the hoof placed into her chest.

"Luna, go rescue the citizens. Voices and I can handle Discord. Besides, if we lost you, we'd have to answer to that merciless tyrant you call a sister." Eon said, a small smile creeping up on her face.

Luna bristled with rage, then composed herself. "We think that you will do well in ridding us of this menace, and wish you good luck." The navy blue alicorn ran out and soared off.

"Well, time to get serious." Eon took a sword out and got into a battle stance. Beside her, Voices got up and unsheathed his own sword. Discord got out a crooked and patched-up umbrella.

"Let's duel, my little ponies."


	22. The Mindscrew Chapter

Author's note at the bottom, for a good reason!

MLP: FiM (and Discord, for you non-bronies) belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro.

Death/Rook, Shadow Eon, Many Voices (and technically Solaris) belongs to me. (Alicorn idea goes to defender on )

Chapter 19

"Twilight! Where are we going?!" Spike yelled, trying to breathe another fireball to hold off the magic-eating parasprites Discord had summoned. Twilight grimaced and galloped faster.

"To Canterlot!" She replied, vaguely aware of her surroundings. Her friends were surrounding her, even protecting her. Twilight's mind worked at an incredible pace, considering all the different options that were probably available in Canterlot Castle, and if Solaris wasn't there, then she'd have to fight at least one of the alternate-dimension Elements of Harmony.

A scream woke her out of her trance, which was Rainbow Dash, both of them, getting electrocuted by the gigantic cotton candy cloud, which was forming various planes out of itself and launching them at the nearby pegasi. Twilight bucked a parasprite away and ran towards the two cyan pegasi, which looked a bit like the last bits of sky falling into black.

Luna flew low to avoid the lightning, but not too low. The princess of the night didn't want to lose a wing (that would be bad for all kinds of things) or her life too easily. She needed to find the other Twilight Sparkle and lead her to the portal opener, or else both dimensions would suffer. Finally, she spotted the familiar lavender speck amongst the other fleeing rainbow colors. But Luna also saw two cyan pegasi falling through the cotton candy, almost looking a bit like a shattered prism.

Luna dove. One rainbow shard was plucked from the sky. Twilight managed to catch the other on her back.

"Rainbow!" A faint voice echoed into Rainbow Dash's ear. "Rainbow Dash! Wake up!" She opened her eyes. "Uh… Who are you?"

"Fluttershy?" No response. Rainbow opened her eyes again. It was a familiar purple-haired unicorn, but she couldn't quite place the name. "Who are you, and where is Fluttershy?"

The purple-haired unicorn got up. Rainbow Dash got to her hooves and stretched out her wings. Then, she spotted the familiar buttercream pony with pink hair. "Hey, Fluttershy! What's going on?"

Fluttershy turned. She looked fine, but then suddenly they were standing in a river of blood...and Fluttershy was bleeding everywhere. Rainbow then woke up.

"...agh…holy mother of Celestia, what in Tartarus was that?!" Rainbow then realized she was in a hospital. "Wh-where am I?"

A nurse was waiting by the door. "Miss Dash? Twilight Sparkle said you'd wake up about now. You should look outside." Rainbow did as she was told and a beautiful sunset greeted her.

"Why am I here? Where's everypony else? And where am I?" Rainbow was getting even more confused.

"Um…" The nurse stopped for a second to remember something. "You were admitted here because of severe injuries, some of them being broken wing bones. The full analysis was over 25 broken bones, 35 tendons were snapped or ripped, you almost broke your jaw and your spine, you have broken your left front leg, and you won't be flying for a while. Also, we had to restart your heart after an electrical shock, and you have suffered severe head trauma."

Rainbow groaned a bit inwardly as she realized that "not flying for a bit" would be at least a month. The nurse continued.

"Two of your friends are waiting outside. I can call them in if you want. The others are currently in rooms 305, 375, and 246. And you are currently in Ponyville. Why?" Rainbow processed this information. The last thing she remembered was that Discord had awoken and that a feeling like a billion nerves snapping at once rammed through her body.

"Sure, let them come in…" Rainbow trailed off as the nurse opened the door and stepped out. She held a hoof to her head. Who were her friends?

._. I don't really know if anybody who reads this out there likes this story, but if you do, then I'm writing this to you, I guess. I don't really have much motivation for writing anymore, I'd rather draw. So you guys can check out my deviantArt for some pony-related things as well as some other stuff.

(PS. I started writing this poetically and detailed-y for some reason.)

(PPS. The time discrepancy is for a reason!)


End file.
